Spiders
by inuyasha5641
Summary: Kristina has a horrible life. the day she thinks shes having the worst day of her life is actually the day that changes her life forever.


One day, Kristina was having a bad day. The day had begun when she woke up late for school, then the teachers asked for her homework that she forgot at when she woke up late, after that her dad showed up late to pick her up from school. It was raining today. The two only good things happened were that there was no homework tonight. The second thing was that the day was over. Kristina was happy to be home and escape the real world. The number one reason why Kristina thinks that she has bad memory is because she remembers what happens in her made up world than in the real world. Kristina had always had a creative mind and she used it for her happiness and the ability to leave reality. To her reality was sadness and her made up world was her happiness. Now to her she preferred happiness rather than suffer in reality. When she got home she went straight to her room and locked the door and went to bed. Even though it was only five. She fell asleep thinking about her life in the world of her dreams. Later she felt something weird on her legs, then her arms. It like her arms and legs were being tied up. When she woke completely she found that her whole body had been tied by thick silver strands. She found that her mouth had been covered by the same stuff. She could barely see who did this to her, but then her eyes adjusted to the room perfectly and saw a giant spider in front of her. She knew that she had to be dreaming at that point, but she felt a slight pain in her wrist where the spider was tying her up. Something sprayed in her face and she felt sleepy again and passed out. When she awoke she found herself in a big comfy bed. The room she was in was huge and brightly colored with so many colors. She smelt food and realized that she was very hungry. There was a tray of food next to her bed and it looked so good. While see stared at the food she heard a small sound and looked at where it came from. "Who are you? Where am I? And what am I doing here?" Kristina was trying to sound like she wasn't scared but she couldn't do it. There was a man sitting in a chair close to the bed. He looked like a year older than her, but couldn't tell. "My name is Alex and you are in my house. I brought you here because you looked very upset where you were. I hoped that you would be happier here." Alex had an average kind of voice, but different than what Kristina had expected. "You should eat. It would be bad if you don't. My older sister would be mad at me if you didn't eat." Alex said that and looked at the door as if there was someone standing there. Kristina was about to get the tray off food, but screamed at the tiny spider that crawled over the tray. At that moment Alex freaked out because she screamed out of nowhere. "Why did you scream? It's just a little spider. It won't hurt you. It's just curious why there food in here. There usually isn't." Alex said. He toke the spider out of her food and headed for the door. "I'll try to keep out the bugs as much as I can." he stopped at the door and saw that she was hungry, but she wasn't going to eat it. He opened the door and reached for an apple outside the door. "Here", he tossed the apple and she caught it before it hit the ground. He shut the door behind him and she sat down on the bed. "This place is weird." Kristina said. "Is she awake?" asked a woman. "Yeah, she's awake. Now all we have to do is wait for her to get used to being in a room all day." Alex said. "I hate waiting," the woman said. "I know, Amanda, but we have to be patient. Take Jack out for a walk and get him something to eat." Alex explained. "Sure. I'll be back later then," Amanda said. She left and toke the giant spider for a walk. Alex toke out a book and began to read. Kristina ate the apple slowly expecting a spider to jump out at her. She toke note of everything in the room. There was one big window on the wall to the right of the bed. She did think about escaping but when she removed the curtains from view she saw the window had safety bars blocking the window. Like the ones in prison. She knew she wasn't going to get out soon. There was a closet opposite side of the bed and she went to go look inside it. When she looked inside she found clothes that seem to fit her. The whole closet was full of clothes for her. Meanwhile Amanda was on top of the huge spider in the middle of the park at night. There weren't a lot of people walking that night. If there were the were wrapped in Jack's silk, ready to eat. Amanda was bored but she was okay with being outside than inside doing nothing but watch a stupid girl doing nothing for the whole day. There was a strange noise in the bush. Amanda looked around and noticed that there were two girls in kimonos. One in total black and one in total blue. "What are you doing to those poor people?" Demanded the girl in blue.


End file.
